Buscando Amor
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine quiere enamorarse y recurre a una bruja para que le ayude...


**N/A:** Felicidades a mi querida Gabriela... Aquí traigo un One Shot Seblaine sin Sam para ti ;) Sami es diminutivo de Samantha y es la hermana de Sebastian... Espero que te guste...

* * *

 _ **BUSCANDO AMOR**_

Blaine se sentía muy solo. A sus 18 años ni siquiera había dado un beso real a un chico. El único gay que conocía, Sebastian, no era alguien en que confiara mucho. Smythe no era una persona a la que le gustara el romance o comprometerse en una relación, era más de tener encuentros sexuales esporádicos con chicos atractivos. Él no quería que su primer beso o su primera vez fueran con alguien así.

Nick le había hablado de una bruja que había en Westerville capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa. A él le había ayudado a encontrar un trabajo para el verano hacía algunos meses. Quería algo de dinero para cuando fuera a la Universidad y consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente.

Por eso se encontraba Blaine en el local donde esta bruja ofrecía su poder. El lugar era muy raro, estaba lleno de dibujos y de colores y un fuerte olor a incienso. Una mujer de unos sesenta años con muchos collares y una ropa ancha y colorida lo miraba desde el otro lado de un mostrador.

–Buenas tardes, señor Anderson. Me alegra verlo aquí… ¿Qué tal le ha ido al señor Duval en su trabajo? No ha venido a contarme nada. –La bruja comentó.

–Muy bien, está muy contento… ¿Cómo sabía que vendría aquí? –El joven la miró sorprendido.

–Sé muchas cosas, señor Anderson. Sé que has venido en busca de mi ayuda porque quieres vivir un amor de película. No puedo darte eso, la verdad, pero sí puedo ayudarte. Hay un hechizo que hará que tu media naranja se dé cuenta de que existes y que eres lo mejor para él. Pero eso no garantiza que vayas a tener ese amor que deseas ahora. Es posible que… Ocurran cosas. –La mujer dijo esta última frase de una manera curiosa, como si ella supiera lo que iba a pasar y le divirtiera la situación.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Blaine quiso saber.

–No vas a elegir quién es tu media naranja y es posible que no te guste quién es. Es posible que ahora no estéis muy cerca y que las cosas se compliquen. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? –Ella lo miró a los ojos.

–Sí, me encantaría. Quiero encontrar a mi alma gemela.

* * *

Blaine llegó a Dalton y sintió el aire acondicionado nada más entrar al edificio. Todavía hacía calor, por lo que agradecía la diferencia de temperatura. Sonrió al ver a Nick y Jeff, que lo esperaban con una sonrisa. Esa tarde no tenían muchos deberes porque era el primer día del curso, por lo que tenían tiempo libre. Decidieron ir a buscar una bebida fría para ir a la sombra bajo un árbol en el patio.

Tuvieron suerte y encontraron uno cerca de la puerta trasera, por lo que se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

–Hola sexy. –Sebastian comentó nada más llegar a su lado. Como Blaine y él eran los dos únicos gays de Dalton, siempre intentaba ligar con él. Al castaño no le vendría mal tener un amante dentro de la academia para poder practicar sexo sin tener que esperar al fin de semana o tener que escaparse por la noche para ir a Scandals.

Anderson se volvió, dispuesto a ser borde con el recién llegado, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, notó que esos hermosos ojos verdes cambiaban de expresión, sustituyendo el deseo por algo que él no quería creer.

–No quiero hablar contigo. –Blaine fue tajante.

–¿Por qué no? –Smythe se sentó a su lado y agarró con dulzura su mano. –Podríamos divertirnos mucho…

El moreno negó con la cabeza, eso era lo que no le gustaba del otro. Siempre pensaba en lo mismo. Miró a sus amigos y éstos asintieron porque comprendían su incomodidad. Los tres se levantaron, molestos de tener que seguir su conversación en la habitación.

* * *

Sebastian se sentía confundido. Desde que había conocido a Blaine había querido tener sexo con él. Sin embargo, en los últimos días, cada vez que lo veía, sentía unas mariposas en su estómago y, aunque seguía queriendo tener sexo, también quería cogerlo de la mano, besarlo, pasar tiempo con él. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero sólo había una persona en la que confiaba.

Se sentó junto a su hermana en el salón de su casa el sábado por la tarde aprovechando que sus padres no estaban. Sami era menor que él, tan sólo tenía 15 años, pero sabía que podía contarle su situación y obtener una respuesta sincera. Después de contarle todo, ella lo observó en silencio, sonriendo como él lo hacía cuando sabía algo que el que estaba frente a él no sabía.

–¿Qué? –El mayor estaba nervioso.

–Te has enamorado, Sebby. Ese chico tiene el honor de ser el primero que te roba el corazón. ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? ¿Es guapo? ¿Tiene buen cuerpo? ¿Está soltero? –La chica estaba emocionada.

–Es el más guapo y tiene un culo… –El joven cerró los ojos para recordar el cuerpo y el rostro de Anderson. –Está soltero, pero no creo que lo conozcas pronto.

–¿Por qué no? Siempre puedo ir a Dalton a "verte". –Ella propuso, ya que iba a Crawford, la academia hermana de Dalton.

–No lo hagas…

* * *

El ensayo de los lunes de los Warblers terminó y Sebastian escuchó silbidos de algunos de sus compañeros, lo que le hizo pensar que una chica de la academia Crawford había entrado. Recordando la conversación del sábado con su hermana, no tenía duda de quién era.

–Hola chicos. –Ella saludó con una sonrisa. –Hola Sebby.

–Sami… –El castaño la miró amenazante.

–¿Por qué no me presentas a tus amigos? –Ella sonrió.

–Eso "Sebby". –Un Warbler se burló. –¿Por qué no nos presentas a esta belleza? No importa… Me llamo Thad. Los chicos son…

El amigo de su hermano fue presentando a todos los Warblers y ella sonrió ampliamente cuando le presentaron a Blaine.

–Siento tener malas noticias. –Nick comentó al ver la expresión de la joven. –Es gay.

–¿Por qué tienes que sacarme del armario cada vez que nos presentan a una chica? –Anderson preguntó molesto.

–Menos competencia para mí. –Duval bromeó, aunque lo decía muy en serio.

–Sebby… ¿Qué podemos hacer esta tarde? Las chicas tienen mañana examen, pero como yo elegí estudiar francés en vez de español, no tengo nada que hacer. –Ella hizo un puchero y su hermano sabía que estaba tramando algo. –¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Vemos una película?

–¡No! Cada vez que tú y yo vemos una película acabas poniendo algo romántico…

–¿Y si no es romántica? He traído una película que trata de juicios y como un abogado guía a sus clientes para ser absueltos de delitos. –Ella lo miró esperanzada.

–Eso suena mejor que lo que me sueles hacer ver. –El suspiró aliviado, pero la risa de Blaine le llamó la atención. –¿Qué?

–No… Nada. –Anderson hizo un gran esfuerzo para parar de reír.

–¿Quieres acompañarnos? Bueno, creo que el que quiera puede verla con nosotros. Seguro que podemos preparar una sesión de cine o algo así. –Ella propuso.

–Lo siento… Eres muy guapa y todo eso, pero… No voy a ver un musical salvo que sea en una cita. –Thad sonrió antes de volverse.

–¿Musical? –Sebastian preguntó con la ceja alzada mientras el resto de Warblers salían. Blaine se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del castaño. Este sintió como si el contacto le quemara, pero a la vez era algo muy placentero.

–Acaba de hacer una descripción muy interesada del musical Chicago. –El moreno explicó.

–¿Chicago? ¿Chicas semidesnudas? –El Warbler miró a su hermana, que sonreía inocentemente.

–¿Y tú Blaine? ¿Verías la película con nosotros? –Ella pidió.

–Sami, yo no… –Anderson se sintió incómodo.

–Ya lo sé, pero necesito un mejor amigo gay. –Ella se agarró al brazo del otro para que le indicara el camino, aunque no sabía muy bien a donde ir.

–Eso es perfecto, yo necesito una mejor amiga chica. ¿Vemos la película en tu habitación o en la mía? –Blaine acabó mirando al otro chico.

–En la mía. –Sebastian estaba nervioso, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermana sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Con un poco de suerte, podemos obligar a Thad a que la vea con nosotros. –El moreno propuso y los tres salieron de la sala de ensayo.

* * *

Sebastian tenía mucho que agradecer a Sami. Ese era el quinto lunes que Blaine y él veían una película en su habitación y después cenaban juntos en la cafetería. Aunque en el primero les acompañó la chica, salvo en la cena, en los demás habían sido sólo ellos. Sami le había pasado una nota sin que Anderson la viera en la que le exponía su plan. Debía fingir que Chicago le había gustado e intentar hablar de musicales con el chico que le gustaba.

Gracias a eso, Blaine se había ofrecido a mostrarle las versiones cinematográficas de algunos musicales y habían buscado por Internet otros. Todos los lunes veían uno y luego lo comentaban mientras cenaban, además de que se iban conociendo cada vez más. Smythe notaba que el otro cada vez estaba más a gusto e iba bajando las barreras que había creado para no dejarlo entrar.

Funny Girl era el musical elegido para esa tarde y los dos lo veían tumbados en la cama del castaño. Estaban cómodos, con Anderson apoyado en el hombro del otro. No sabían exactamente como había comenzado el contacto, pero a ninguno le molestaba.

La película acabó y los dos comenzaron a comentarla. Sin embargo, Sebastian notó que su nuevo amigo miraba sus labios de vez en cuando, como si quisiera besarlos. Sonrió inconscientemente y decidió humedecerlos con su lengua sólo para ver la reacción del otro.

Blaine no podía más, necesitaba probar esos labios. Se fue acercando despacio, sus dudas seguían en su cabeza. Notó que el otro también deseaba besarlo, lo que hizo que se detuviera. Sabía que Smythe llevaba tiempo queriendo tener sexo con él y podía ser esa su táctica para que cediera a sus pretensiones. ¿Realmente quería que su primer beso fuera así?

–Vamos a la cafetería, es la hora de la cena. –El moreno propuso y se levantó, rompiendo ese hermoso momento. El castaño asintió, sabiendo que había perdido una oportunidad de besar al otro.

* * *

Blaine entró en la habitación de Jeff y se sentó en la cama. No le sorprendía que Nick estuviera allí, eran casi inseparables. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que algo le preocupaba, por lo que se sentaron a su lado.

–¿Estás bien? –El rubio quiso saber.

–No, creo que me gusta Sebastian. Casi lo beso. –Anderson comentó tan bajo que los otros necesitaron mucha concentración para comprender las palabras.

–Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta. –Sterling estaba algo sorprendido de que hubiera tardado tanto.

–¿Qué? –Blaine los miró esperando respuestas.

–Sabemos que te gusta desde hace tiempo y él no es el mismo que antes. Thad dice que no ha pasado ninguna noche fuera ni se ha escapado para ir a Scandals desde hace semanas. –Duval explicó.

–Aun así, no sé si… –Anderson suspiró.

–Decidas lo que decidas, estaremos a tu lado. –Jeff lo abrazó y Nick esperó su turno. Sabían por qué dudaba su amigo, por lo que estarían a su lado.

* * *

Sami llegó a Dalton dispuesta a hablar con Blaine. Sebastian le había contado lo que había pasado y, muy a su pesar, entendía a Anderson. Sabía que su hermano no iba a hacer nada porque le temía al amor, por lo que necesitaba aclararle al otro lo que había pasado.

–Hola Blaine. –La chica lo saludó alegre.

–Hola Sami… ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –Él preguntó antes de abrazarla.

–¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Ella pidió.

Los dos caminaron por el jardín de Dalton hasta que encontraron un lugar en el que nadie les escucharía. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y ella empezó a contarle lo que quería que supiera.

–Mi hermano era así porque no creía en el amor. Mis padres se divorciaron y, aunque yo tenía cinco años y no era muy consciente, él tenía ocho y se sintió muy decepcionado. Nuestros padres hicieron un gran esfuerzo para que no notáramos que tenían problemas hasta que decidieron divorciarse. Por eso para él fue como si todo fuera bien hasta que dejó de ser así. Para él era como si mis padres, una mañana, se levantaran y decidieran que ya no se amaban más. Lo marcó mucho. Sé que tienes miedo porque Sebby ha estado con muchos y parece no preocuparse por nadie que no sea él mismo, pero… Todo ha cambiado por ti… Sé que es pedir mucho, pero si sientes algo por él, dale una oportunidad.

Sami no quería saber la respuesta de Anderson, confiaba en que, pasara lo que pasase, fuera lo mejor para todos. Por eso besó la mejilla de su amigo y se levantó. Sonrió una última vez antes de irse y dejar a Blaine sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Blaine estaba decidido. Había pensado mucho en las palabras de Sami y sabía lo que quería, por lo que iba a luchar por ello. Encontró a Sebastian en la sala de ensayo de los Warblers. Estaba preparando la coreografía de uno de los números, por lo que estaba solo.

–Hola. –El moreno dijo tímidamente. Vio como la cara del otro se iluminaba al verlo.

–Hola. –El castaño respondió y si su amigo no lo conociera bien, juraría que estaba siendo tímido.

El ojimiel no sabía qué decir, por lo que se acercó al otro y juntó sus labios en un beso. Su amigo, sabiendo que era la primera vez que hacía eso, dejó que fuera un beso dulce y suave. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no intensificarlo, pero quería que fuera un buen recuerdo para el otro. Lo que sí hizo fue abrazarlo por la cintura y sintió las manos del otro en su nuca.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, pero siguieron estando uno cerca del otro. Los dos sonreían y sus ojos brillaban. Estaban preparados para dar un paso e intentar una relación.

–Me gustas mucho, no quiero que seas una más de mis conquistas, eres especial. –Smythe susurró.

–Eso espero, porque también me gustas mucho y quiero que nuestra relación funcione. –Anderson lo volvió a besar.

Los dos estuvieron a solas un buen rato, disfrutando del comienzo de su noviazgo. Tenían todo un futuro por delante, en el que esperaban estar siempre juntos…


End file.
